


Chicken.

by erbinnerdgirl5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Season 2 spoilers, s2 spoilers, s2m18 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbinnerdgirl5/pseuds/erbinnerdgirl5
Summary: Runner Five used to like chicken. Not anymore.





	Chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a drabble. I was picking a chicken just now for stock and stew, and all I could think of was Mildred Van de Graaff. And, of course, Archie.

Five used to love chicken. Grilled chicken, fried chicken, chicken pot pie, chicken noodle soup. (Five made a wicked chicken noodle soup. “It’s my soup-er power,” Five used to joke, and Archie would laugh.)

Not anymore.

It’s hard to enjoy something that makes you think of your dead friend. Of your part in that friend’s death. Her painful, drawn-out, torturous death. Of how brave she was even as her murderer zapped her with electricity, took drills to her skin, did God only knew what else. While you listened, knowing you couldn’t help her.

No. Five didn’t like chicken. Not anymore.


End file.
